


𝑨 𝑫𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒆? ❁ 𝒀𝒂𝒎𝒂𝒕𝒐 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

by iamgolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ball, Dancing, F/M, Kissing, Princess - Freeform, Sharing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgolf/pseuds/iamgolf
Summary: Yamato watches as his partner, Kakashi, gets all the attention from the women at a ball they decide to attend. He catches the eye of the princess from far away and asks her for a dance.
Relationships: Yamato | Tenzou/Reader
Kudos: 7





	𝑨 𝑫𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒆? ❁ 𝒀𝒂𝒎𝒂𝒕𝒐 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐒𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐃 of women's giggles filled Yamato's ears as a formal dance happened before his eyes. There he stood all alone as everyone in that room seemed to have a partner. Meanwhile his friend, Kakashi, had a swarm of women surrounding him, each of them wanting a dance or trying to seem different from the other women.

Kakashi had a blush rising just barely above his mask. He was nervously laughing while trying to talk to each of them. His hand rested on the back of his head which just made the women swoon more.

They were dressed in formal attire that was given to them by the leader of this small town. They both had a mission down here earlier today that was to save the princess of this town from a group of bandits that were going to sell her away. She was knocked out the whole way back after they secured her so she was never able to properly thank them.

Because of that Kakashi got to freely tease Yamato for the way he was staring at her. Could you really blame him? She had beautiful (h/l) (h/c) and her face was beautifully structured. Her body had every right curve and as soon as they had saved her, her face went from distressed to a peaceful resting face. Her body felt so warm and relaxed against his while he carried her home.

Once she was put away safely in her room, the leader invited them to the dance that they were holding. Which would explain why they were here. They originally said no, but he kept insisting on them staying. So eventually they caved in and said yes.

Yamato expected this to happen. Kakashi was a dreamboat and so mysterious that most women would droll the moment they saw him. As for him, women would only whisper to each other as they walked by and he never knew if they were nice things or bad things.

Did he feel jealous of Kakashi? Maybe just a little, but he wanted to turn the tables tonight. He scanned the dance floor for a lonely human such as himself, until his eyes locked on someone's (e/c) eyes.

It was the princess.

As soon as she noticed him staring, she quickly looked away with a deep red on her cheeks. Yamato smirked, proud of himself for finding the perfect partner for this dance. He turned to Kakashi with this smirk and winked, "I'll be right back, senpai."

Yamato made his way through the dancing crowd to find the princess. While he was getting closer to her he took a notice of the dress she was wearing. It was a light pink silk dress that had thin straps holding up on her shoulders. The top was a heart shaped cut, it curved down into her chest revealing a bit of cleavage, that he was respectfully looking at. The bottom of the dress flowed down and barely touched the ground. It looked soft to the touch.

As he got closer, she looked deep into his eyes. She bit her lip as her eyes scanned the room. Her hands were held close to her chest and she was obviously nervous. He was chuckling as he finally reached her.

He reached out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

She finally looked into his eyes, her cheeks burning, "Well I'm sure father won't mind if I have a dance with my savior." She laid her hand gently in his as her lips curved into a soft smile.

He pulled her out to the dance floor and found a comfortable spot for them to dance. He also picked this spot so he could see Kakashi's reaction when he notices just who he's dancing with. He let his hand slide onto her waist as her hand rested on his shoulder, their hands that were once together were now lifted up.

They locked eyes, but only for a few seconds. They both felt embarrassed to be actually dancing with someone. It was silent when they first started to move. It was a simple waltz, something Yamato was new too. It was made obviously when he kept stumbling and stepping on her heels.

"Oh I'm so sorry princess," He whispered as they came to a gentle stop.

She simply smiled at him and laughed quietly. He felt his cheeks light up, "It's alright. And please just call me (Y/N). Also you should let me lead, just follow my steps."

He smiled back at her as they started to move again. After a few missteps, Yamato was starting to get the hang of it. Then he took the lead as their dancing went a little faster.

"So you know about us saving you?" He asked, finally mustering the courage to look at her.

"Yes of course I do. My father told me everything. I'm sorry I was asleep for most of it, and I'm sorry that there's really no way for me to repay you," She glanced down at his chest. He could tell by her eyes that she was bothered by that fact.

"That's not true, (Y/N). Just being able to dance with someone as gorgeous as you is enough," He grinned at her. His words caused her to look back up with a glint in her eyes. He managed to make her happy. He felt like he was scoring points in a video game.

"I think you're gorgeous too," She blurted out. He was startled at first by her words, but just melted into them. "Or well, what do you call a man that's more than handsome?"

He nervously snickered at her words, his blush never fading, "I think that's good enough."

Suddenly he forgot about trying to one up Kakashi and instead wanted to enjoy the moment. They were so close that their bodies were almost touching. He felt nervously, like if he were to touch her, she would shatter. He didn't want the moment to end or the dance to end. He felt content here.

"You're a very quick learner," She chimed. "Your dancing is a lot better than it was just a few minutes ago."

"Has it really only been a few minutes? I feel like I've been enjoying myself a lot longer than that," He flirted.

She could see by the look in her eyes that she wanted to flirt back. She took a tight grip of his hand and spun him around. She caught his body with her other hand and pressed her body to his back, causing him to get tense. She spun him back out and then placed her hand on his shoulder once again.

"Still enjoying yourself?" A smirk played along her lips.

He snapped out of the trance that left him in, "Y-Yes, of course." Her giggle made him melt even more. He wanted to see if he could put her in a trance so he tried something that was new to him.

He lifted their hands that were together and spun her around. After she was back around, he placed both hands on her and gently dipped her. Their faces were mere inches apart. He leaned even closer to where he could feel the air she was breathing out against his lips.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Even his own voice had a smirk. He brought her back to their original position. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Yes." Was all she got out.

They continued dancing with a few teases here and there, until their feet felt like they were going to bleed. They stumbled over to the snacks that were laid out on a long table while laughter left their tongues.

"So the only reason why you wanted to dance with me was because you were jealous of your friend?" She had a playful tone to her voice and a teasing smile.

He picked up a piece of cake and two forks for them, "Yes and no." He began to lead her out of the dance hall. "I did want to see him jealous, but if I'm being honest, when I first saw you I thought you looked so soft and sweet so it was also my own desire to have a dance."

She took a fork from his hand, "Desires?"

His face lit up like a red LED light, "Not like those desires! Just uh...I don't know. I just feel attracted to you."

She giggled after taking a bite, he followed her with another bite. "Well I am glad you asked me to dance because I feel attracted to you also." She pushed herself against his side while she took another bite.

"Then are you sure you want to go back to your room right now?" He gave her puppy dog eyes and pouted his lip.

"Yes I am tired from being kidnapped and leading the entire dance," She teased.

"Hey!" He whined. "I lead most of that dance just for your information."

She chuckled, "Whatever you say, sir."

He shivered at the sir part.

They continued to chat about different things while munching down on the cake. She suddenly stopped talking once they reached their destination. Her mouth had a bit of cake smeared on the side, so he laid his fork down and took his thumb to rub it off of her. He left his hand on her cheek. He really, really didn't want to leave her.

"I guess this is where we depart, huh?" His eyes were sad and he wasn't afraid to show it.

She smiled her sweet smile, "I guess so. I really can't thank you enough for what you did. I seriously owe you my life."

He frowned, "It's okay, I promise. Tonight was just enough." He held out the last crumb of cake to her. "Do you want it?"

She smirked as she lifted her fork to take a hold of that food. Her gentle hand rested on the bottom of his chin. She pulled down his chin causing him to open his mouth. She put the piece of cake into his mouth and then gently closed his mouth.

Before he could even chew it, she did one more thing.

She kissed him.

She kissed Yamato.

It was a quick sweet kiss that ended all too soon. Yamato was still in shock about the whole cake thing that he couldn't even comprehend what just happened.

"There, we shared it," Her sweet voice swam into his ear for the last time that night.

While he was short circuiting, she quietly snuck into her room. It wasn't until he heard the soft shut of her door that he was able to inhale everything. But she was already gone. He smiled at her closed door. He got down on his knees and placed his hand on the floor. He made his wood sneak under her door and form a wooden rose. Something she could hold onto for a long time.

Then he was back up and started to walk away from the princess's room.

"Thank you for the dance."


End file.
